Princess's Love
by Mikage24
Summary: [AU] A childhood fiancé. An enemy prince. A hotheaded general. For the love of her life, who will she choose? [Cagallix? and many other pairings]


**Summary:**A childhood fiancé. An enemy prince. A hot-headed general. For the love of her life, who will she choose?

The pairing was not yet decided. Oh well.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01: Unexpected Prize**

* * *

"THAT BASTARD ZALA!" 

Dearka Elsman signed. There it went, the normal routine of irritation from the born-with-anger Yzak Joule toward their commander. Really, couldn't his best friend survive for one day without insulting the prince in every minute? He doubted that.

"This time he's too much! I mean, we've trained to fight, not to steal things! Why the hell did he send the two GREAT GENERALS of PLANT army to get some money and food from the enemy? And he was gaining victories in the battlefield at the same time!" Yzak shouted loudly, not even cared that they were into a secret mission of steal the supplies for ORB army that came from the palace to the current battlefield between ORB Kingdom and his own PLANT kingdom. That was Yzak and Dearka's direct commander, Prince Athrun Zala's idea of cutting the ORB's supplies because their war was getting to nowhere lately. So here he was, standing in an unknown forest, obviously waiting for some stupid cars and wasting precious time of his life. "Shit! Why doesn't he do it himself and leave the battle for us?"

"Because he's the prince and we're not?" Dearka shrugged, didn't really pay attention of Yzak's mode. He too didn't like the idea of doing this mission instead of fighting, what he was really good at but anyway, an order was an order and he must accept it. Furthermore, the thought of ORB Prince's dangerous sword makes him shivered a bit. "He's the only one who can rival the prince of ORB too."

Yzak snorted. Heck, there's nothing that stupid Zala can do and he cannot! If only he has a chance…

"Wait! They're coming, be prepared Yzak!"

Like he would. Instead the silver-haired commander just glared at his friend and mumbled something like 'What? You can't finish that little stuff yourself?'. Knowing too well the incredible stubbornness of Yzak when he was mad, Dearka didn't dare to convince him anymore. He shook his head and charged the cars alone. Anyway, fighting against dozen of enemies was not a big deal for a well-trained PLANT soldier.

"Yzak, come here! Hurry!" Dearka's perplexing call made Yzak snap out of his boredom. He yawned and leaved his waiting spot, slowly walked toward his friend and the trunks. "What's more, you useless monkey?" Getting closer, he followed Dearka's stare at one of the trunks as his own eyes widened.

Inside the trunk which its lid has been took off and threw to the ground carelessly, instead of foods, armors, clothes or whatever supposedly called supplies, there was two figures of human cuddling under a white blanket.

Getting over his shock quicker than Dearka, Yzak kicked the trunk and shouted "Hey! Rise up! Get out!" The two humans slowly did so.

The first one climbed out was rather short and wearing a long, red coat that completely hiding his head and body, revealing only a part of his face with glowing amber eyes. Though its sight was unique in a magnificent way, Yzak and Dearka couldn't tell he was a girl or boy.

The other one was, clearly a young girl with short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes that can rival Yzak's, only deeper. Despite the dark green coat covering all her remained parts, Dearka found her face a lot attractive as he couldn't tear his eyes of her.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Yzak asked. He jerked Dearka's arm to get back his attention and felt a little annoyed that it failed hopelessly.

"Oh my God! What's happening!" As soon as they climbed out, the brown-haired girl caught the sight of dead bodies in ground which were the consequence of Dearka's previous job and gasped in horror, totally ignoring Yzak's question. The other guy also widened his amber eyes slightly but remained silent. They looked at the dead soldiers of ORB, then the two generals who whore proudly PLANT's insignia in their coats, as reality struck them.

"YOU ARE PLANT'S SOLDIERS!" The brown-haired girl cried.

"Of course." Yzak said, wincing as the girl's high-pitched voice. He repeated the question with a thin, rare patience. "And I am asking who you two are?"

He could swear hearing the other guy muttered softly '_God, what's we get into this time?_'. Dearka may probably heard it too, if he wasn't busy staring at the brown-haired girl. All he could see now was a nervous girl, who currently sweating and desperately trying to find a proper answer. "Ah… um… You see, we are…"

"We are thieves." Three pairs of eyes turned toward the red-coat boy, including his partner. He nodded in confirm and said calmly. "We wanted to steal army's supplies and money so we hid in these trunks, where you found us."

"Really?" Yzak raised an eyebrow doubtfully, he looked at the boy's eyes as if trying to read his mind and found himself drowning in these sparkling orbs instead. Yzak immediately turned away.

"Oh yes." The brown-haired girl replied hurriedly, flashing a huge smile that make Dearka blinked. "That's so true! We don't have any connection with ORB army at all!"

"You think that I will believe in you, huh? Am I kind of stupid of what?" Yzak growled, "Confess! What's you true intenti…" He could finish since Dearka's hand suddenly cupped his mouth and dragged him to a near place without give him a chance to protest.

"Hey, hey, bud. Calm down won't you?" Dearka lightly patted on Yzak's shoulder, eyes never leaved the two hostages to prevent them from escaping. "Yzak, aren't we friends?"

"What do you mean?" Yzak asked irritatingly while brushing his clothes.

"Well, you see… I rarely ask you for a favor and…" Dearka's voice trailed off.

"Just get in the point already!" Yzak snapped.

"Fine," Dearka sighed. "I want that brown-haired girl."

"That's impossible." Yzak replied coldly. "Aren't the girlfriends back in your home enough? Don't find a new toy in the middle of battlefield."

"But I really like her! You know me right?" Dearka protested. There were many things about his best friend that Yzak disliked and his weak point toward girls was one of them. That was understandable since the silver-haired commander himself could never stand other females beside his dearest mother.

"No. They are our hostages of the war and we have to hand them to the lead commander. That's the rule."

"No exception?" Dearka pleaded.

"NO." Yzak answered firmly. Little did he know, from years being together his friend has invented an invincible weapon to deal with him. Dearka might be dense most of time but when it came to Yzak he knew all the tricks.

"Okay, so you continue to be a good fellow and obey prince Zala's order. Well I guess it can't be help since he is powerful than we." Dearka shrugged.

"What are you saying? Me? Obey that bastard's order? No way in hell!" As expected, Yzak yelled loudly.

"Then why do you have to report everything to him?"

"I'm not!" Yzak protested. "I will do anything I want even if he is my commander or not!"

"Really? But you still have to hand those hostages to him, do you not?" Dearka challenged but smirking inside. Just one more step and Yzak would fall to his trap.

"I can keep them if I want to." Yzak said stubbornly.

"Then prove it."

"Fine. You get the brown-haired girl, I keep the guy. Satisfy now?"

"I love you!" Dearka exclaimed happily.


End file.
